fate_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Wyvrus Griffion/Berserker (Ageless Berserker)
IDENTITY Berserker's true identity is Lam-ang. The famous epic hero and one of those who lives during the Age of God in the Philippines. Before his birth, his father Don Juan sent on a journey to slay their enemy a head hunter tribe however not knowing that his wife Namongan was pregnant. However Don Juan was unable returned back on time. After couple of months, it was already time for Namongan to give birth however it took three people to pull the baby out of her womb. Everyone present during birth was dumbfounded for the infant started to talked and immediately asked his mother to named him Lam-ang. His mother oblige wih his request. Lam-ang was destined to became a warrior. He mastered all the weapon on an age less than year after his birth. But, their was a missing piece on the heart of this young warrior and that his longing for his father. When he asked his mother about his father, his mother revealed everything to him. After he heard everything, he asked his mother to allowed him on his journey to rescue his father which was granted by Namongan on that time Lam-ang was not even a year's old. When he arrived to the enemy tribe, he was petrified on what he had seen. Their was a head on a stick which exactly look like him that was being on a center of the village while some people are dancing on the sides. With all his strength, Lam-ang shout to stop the festive. When he was spotted, an enemy tribesmen throw a spear to him but Lam-ang caught the spear and thrown it back to the one which threw it first and was sucessful to pierce the enemy. An infant vs an infamous head hunter tribe and the result was astonishing. Lam-ang killed everyone and everything present during that time not even babies or pets was unable to survive the onslaught because of his madness except of a single person which he told to spread his name to the entire region. Before he left, he retrieved the head of his father and buried it to the ground. After this amazing feat, Lam-and decided not go home yet and went on an adventure. During this time his fame became even more famous in much farther tribes. Their was even deviation to the tale where he defeated a Bakunawa or a Philippine Moon Dragon. When he returned home, he was already a young man. In all of the years of his adventuring, he accumulated much dirt on his body. So to clean his son, Namongan organized all tribewomen to clean his son. However another shocking scene had happened, when Lam-ang drenched his body to the river. The whole river became dirty and release bad odor. Any animal or fish in the river immediately escape however for those which was unable to make it on time had died. After a few years, Lam-ang heard a rumors that their was a very beautiful woman named Ka Inis who was living in a tribe not far from them. So he decided to try his luck and wanted to court this woman, he only carried wih him his two mystical pets. The first pet is a rooster while the other one is a dog. Before he could arrived, he met a fellow suitor however this rival was not friendly. This suitor was a son of a diety and had a gigantic body. With his strength alone, Lam-ang threw the giant upto the third mountain. When he arrived to his destination, their was already too many suitors like him. It was too many that he was unable to see Ka Inis' body. Lam-ang asked his pet dog to bark so strong that it would destroy a house near the house of Ka Inis. The dog follow the command. It bark with all its strength which made the house completely oblitered. Then, he ordered his rooster to repair the house. With one Cock-a-doodle-doo as strong as the dog's bark, the house immdiately repaired itself. The people was astonished and even more so for Ka Inis and her parents. The two ended up being married to each other however after their marriage it was not a happy ending, yet. Lam-ang went to a river which was home of a gigantic man eating fish to show his courage. But before he submerged, he told his wife that if he died she must recovered his bones. Lam-ang was unable to survive and was eaten by the monstrous fish. His wife followed his command and ordered some man to go a retrieved the bones of his husband. When all the bones was recovered, she put a clean cloth on the top hos husband's bones. The dog and the rooster immediately produced noise that could not be produced by these kind of animals. The cloth started to move and after the noise had quiet Lam-and was already completely revived. He was a hero renouned to be a warrior that was capable to fight on all ages of his life. Category:Blog posts